Green with Evil re-write
by eishiba
Summary: A re-write of the Green with Evil five part episode series from the first Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series.


I decided to re write the Green Ranger series from season 1. Yes, there is alot of the same lines used from the series so no, this isn't entirely my idea. So when you read and say to yourself, "they said that in the show," this is me saying to you, "I told you so." The things that I changed were, however, my ideas. I don't mind people critiquing or making fun of it. You may comment however you wish. I do enjoy fan fics when I get ideas, so in the event I make more I would like input on what I suck at or what I'm good at.

It had been a full day that the rangers had been at the Command Center. Billy and Trini had been working on Alpha after a mysterious individual broke into the Command Center and destroyed nearly everything. Alpha now had a virus and Zordon was mysteriously missing. Things were not looking good for the rangers.

Jason had been running his mind over the things that had just happened involving this mysterious new Green Ranger. Goldar had previously attacked the city and the rangers called on the Megazord and during the battle, the Green Ranger had shown up and attacked the rangers inside the Megazord, knocking them out and onto the ground. The attack took the rangers by surprise, leaving them easily beaten.

Jason looked around at the destroyed Command Center as wires and cords hung out of the control panels. Some of the panels had suffered from fires while others had only shorted out and laid on the ground. Rita was possibly behind this but who knew?

He couldn't stop thinking of the Green Ranger. Rangers were supposed to be good, as far as Jason knew. Why would one be evil? Why would anyone want to be evil? Jason thought to himself. Anything evil never wins in the end.

"Man I wish I could get my hands on this Green Ranger dude," Jason muttered to himself.

Kimberly and Zack walked up as Kim said, "We can't get a fix on Zordon."

"And without him we have no clue of who that green guy was that attacked us," Zack said.

Jason didn't say anything since he was just as lost as everyone else was. Kimberly began again, "Look at this place. Who ever broke in knew exactly what to do. They totally trashed it and they gave Alpha a virus."

Jason looked across the way at Billy and Trini who were with Alpha. Jason enjoyed having Billy around as Mr. Fix-it. Billy had always enjoyed anything hands on and still had unmatched intelligence but what surprised Jason is that he could even attempt to fix Alpha. How difficult it must be to fix something with that much electronics? To Billy, maybe not difficult at all.

Jason called to Billy, "Making any progress Billy?"

"I'm doing the best that I can but I'm unfamiliar with the circuitry," Billy said. He turned to Trini and said, "Try the sub-atomic manipulator."

Billy used a tool that nearly looked like a drill but rather than spin, spit out sparks. He moved it across the back of Alphas circuit board as Trini said, "Lets try not to hurt him Billy."

Billy replied, "Trust me Trini, he can't feel anything. Even if we get him working again, there is no telling what shape his memory will be in."

At that moment, Alpha began to activate. The small droid stood up from a sitting position and said, "Circuitry now operational!"

Alpha looked back and forth at Billy and Trini saying, "Dude! Dudette!"

Trini smiled and laughed at the joyous moment. One of the only good moments for the rangers since the attack. "Alpha your back!"

Kimberly shouted, "Good job Billy!"

Jason nodded as he knew they were one step closer with Alpha back. "Alpha will be fine but we still have to find a way to get Zordon back, and figure out the story of that Green Ranger guy."

Jason then remembered telling Tommy he would work out with him later that day. He would need to find him and tell him his plans had changed. "I'm gonna take the Rad Bug and head into town since the communicators and teleportation is down. I need to tell Tommy I can't make it and I think Ill blow off some steam by myself before school."

He turned and headed towards the old Volkswagen that Billy had rigged up to be a means of transportation by flying. Zack said, "Hey man Ill come with you."

"Yeah, same here," Kimberly said.

Jason really didn't mind their company. Billy said, "Ill stay with Alpha and try to see what we can do with finding Zordon."

"Alright Billy. We will be back in after a while," Jason said.

The three got into the car with Jason behind the wheel. He turned the key as the car lifted off and flew. Billy's creations were ingenious. The car seemed to travel at lightning speed. Zack and Kimberly made conversation while Jason kept silent. Once they arrived at Billy's garage, Kimberly said, "I'm going to run home for a bit."

"Alright, we will meet you here after school," Zack said.

Kimberly hurried off as Jason and Zack headed towards the Youth Center.

Once at the Youth Center, Zack tied up a punching bag while Jason put on a pair of boxing gloves. Without a word, Jason began to throw punches at the punching bag. Zack stood on the other side as he steadied the punching bag. After a couple of minutes, Jason began to tire out. He looked at Zack and said, "I wish I knew who this green guy was. I can't get him off my mind!"

Zack held up and hand saying, "Yo man, lighten up."

Jason just kept talking, "He wears a costume like ours, but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger."

Zack thought for a moment and then asked, "Do you think he's..."

Jason held up a hand to have Zack wait since Jason was for certain what Zack was going to say out loud. A few people passed by as Zack leaned in a whispered, "Do you think he is the one who totally the Command Center?"

Jason nodded and said, "Its too much of a coincidence. He shows up and then Zordon is suddenly missing."

Zack thought again and said, "Maybe the guy is working for Rita."

"Maybe," Jason said. "All I know for sure, is that I'd like to get my hands on this guy."

Zack nodded saying, "Its just strange seeing a ranger as our foe."

"Well, I need to go find Tommy and tell him I can't practice with him today. Hopefully he doesn't get mad," Jason said as he took the gloves off.

Zack said, "So Ill meet you back at Billy's place after school?"

Jason nodded and said, "Yeah, Ill be there man."

The two shook hands as they went their own ways.

Kimberly ran home and grabbed a few things and then dressed up in hopes of seeing Tommy that morning. She put on a low cut pink tank top and a short skirt and skipped her way to school. She attempted to push aside everything that had happened at the Command Center but everything seemed to bring the thought to her mind.

Once she arrived at school, she walked down a couple of hall ways, feeling a little lonely that Trini wasn't with her today. Again she thought of Zordon. She really hoped that Billy and Trini would have good news for her when she got back.

However, all of her depressed thoughts soon faded as she saw Tommy at his locker. She couldn't help but smile as she walked closer to him. The closer she came, the happier she felt. She blurted out, almost uncontrollably, "Tommy!"

Tommy glanced over at her, and then glanced back down at a notebook in his hand. She suddenly felt herself sink. She had hoped to get his attention but it seemed as if he wasn't interested. Maybe he was having a bad day. She asked, "So what happened to you after school the other day? I thought we were going to meet?"

Without looking over at her, he said in an voice with no interest, "Something came up."

"Oh..." she muttered as she began to wonder what it was. "I just got kind of worried..."

Tommy finally looked over at her and said with a full direct voice, "I'm a big boy Kimberly, I don't need you to worry about me."

"Is something wrong?" Kimberly asked thinking Tommy seemed way off from what he appeared. She went on saying, "Because your totally acting like..."

Tommy cut her off taking a step closer saying, "Like what?"

"Like your upset with me?" Kimberly said looking up at him almost desperately."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Tommy walked closer and stood in front of Kim as he said in an almost cocky tone, "You are not the center of every ones universe."

Kim looked up at him, feeling hurt. "Well excuse me for living!" She said as she stormed off.

Kim hurried out of sight of him as she wiped her eyes once as she couldn't believe this was how he was. He had seemed so nice before, but now she failed to see what Jason saw in him. She made her way to class before the bell rang.

Tommy grinned as he watched Kim hurry off. He couldn't believe how pathetic she was. Just a completely whiny little girl. Must be what comes from being a ranger. Who knew, he had better things to do. He couldn't wait for the chance to crush her.

He closed his locker and felt Rita calling him. He hurried outside and made his way to the beach. The entire time there, he kept thinking of his last battle with the Power Rangers. Defeating them wouldn't be a problem at all. He just hoped to get the chance to annihilate each one of them.

Tommy stopped when he saw Rita standing on a ledge with everyone of her henchmen there with her. Why had they all come? Was something wrong? Certainly not. He was her prized warrior. She needed him badly. "I'm here my empress. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?"

Goldar looked at him and said, "Patience. You must first pass a test, using only your skill with no weapons. You must defeat your foes to earn a sword of great power which you will use to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Sounds easy enough," Tommy said.

Tommy watched as Rita aimed her staff into the air as a purple blast flew from it and into the air. Tommy wondered what foes he was facing. Possibly a monster similar to Goldar? It might be a difficult fight, but Tommy knew he could handle it. However, Tommy found himself almost disappointed to see Putties appear.

He shook his head and got into stance and said, "Alright, who wants to be first?"

With that Tommy began to fight the putties. The putties were hardly a match as Tommy stood over his defeated foes and brushed himself off. "You command, and I obey!"

Rita smiled as she said, "You have done well. I present to you, the Sword of Darkness!"

In Tommy's hands appeared a metallic, curved sword. He grinned seeing he now had a means of destruction. He laughed as he gave it a few swings. He couldn't wait to start. Which ranger would have finish first? Perhaps Kimberly? She was too easy. He decided to start with the best of the worst.

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed! And the Red Ranger will be the first to go!" he said as lightning came from his sword.

Jason headed to the school in hopes of finding Tommy. He thought of how useful communicators were and thought it would be useful if everyone had some form of communication so that one never had to look for someone like this ever again. Jason kept asking people as they walked by if they had seen Tommy. Everyone denied seeing him.

Interestingly, it did not take long to find Tommy. He just happened to be coming down the stairs when Jason saw him. Jason looked at Tommy saying, "Hey man, I know I said I would work out with you today but something came up. Its kind of an emergency."

Jason thought to himself how silly he must sound with an emergency that is so important that he couldn't work out with Tommy but yet he had enough time to go look for him. He also noticed how Tommy hardly moved and seemed to stand very rigid. He barely moved as he said very quietly and calm, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, how about a rein check?" Jason asked.

Tommy replied, "Sure, I understand."

Jason felt as if this was a good thing. Tommy seemed to be an understanding guy. He hoped to be able to make it up to him. "Cool, Ill catch you later," he said to Tommy as he turned to leave.

As Jason headed down the hall, he thought perhaps Billy had found Zordon. Without Zordon, they had no idea of who had attacked them. Jason was for certain it was the Green Ranger, but he could be wrong.

Suddenly, Jason felt something like a big blast of air slam into his back. He could see the lockers straight in front of him. They faded along with everything else into a green light. As the green faded, Jason found himself somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn't school.

He found himself in what appeared to be an octagonal shape imprisonment. Each side contained metallic bars from the edge of the wall and meeting in the center. In the center was a circular chunk of rock with a demon like face on it with a light illuminating the mouth. Beyond the imprisonment was stars, almost as if he were in space. Fog moved about along the ground. Jason couldn't see his knees.

Jason looked around wondering how he got there and wondering how to escape. He knew he was in trouble. He wondered if by chance he could climb the bars and escape. He walked to the edge and put his hand slowly on one of the bars supporting the demon face. As his hand touched it, an electric shock flowed from it and into Jason. He yelled out as the shock knock him on his back.

Jason laid there for a moment as the tingle still coursed through him. He slowly sat up after a few moments and shook his hand about, trying to work it. The shock left him a little shaky. He brought his wrist close to his mouth and pressed a button on his communicator and spoke into it, "Command Center. This is Jason do you read me?"

There was nothing. Just silence. He again spoke into it, "Anybody? Come in?"

Still nothing. He tapped at the communicator hoping perhaps he would hear Alpha or anyone else. He sighed realizing he was cut off from his friends. As he sat there trying to make his communicator work, he heard a gnarly voice say, "Your communicator won't work in here!"

Jason slowly turned around and stood up as he saw Goldar towering over him. Jason was around 5'10 but Goldar had to be over six and a half feet tall. He was very broad in the shoulder and his arms were built. His gold armor seemed to cover him from every inch.

Goldar spoke again, "You must face me all alone!"

Jason knew he was in danger. He reached behind him for his Power Morpher. It was his life line against Goldar. All he had to do was morph and he was be safe. He grabbed for his morpher but it was missing. It was gone!

Goldar laughed and held up Jason's metallic morpher containing the coin of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Looking for this?" Goldar asked.

Jason again tried his communicator, "This is Jason. I have an emergency situation!"

Again there was nothing but the maniacal laugh of Goldar as he said to Jason, "I told you it wouldn't work! But your Power Morpher might if you can get it!"

As Goldar held his morpher up, Jason reached out for it, only to receive a back fist from Goldar across the face. The force knocked Jason on his back. "Surely you can do better than that!" Goldar taunted.

Meanwhile, Zack and Kimberly had been sitting around waiting. Kim felt as if everything had fallen apart. Someone had attacked them in their zords. Someone else broke into the Command Center and caused Zordon to vanish. Tommy seemed to hate her guts now for no reason and Jason wasn't there yet.

"Its not like him to be late," Zack said wondering what was taking so long.

"I'm worried about him. He should have been here by now," Kim said.

"Alpha needs us though, besides, Jason can take care of himself," Zack said as he started towards the car.

Kim stepped in saying, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Me too," Zack said as he got in the driver seat and fired up the old Volkswagen as he buckled up and they took off at a super high speed and soared into the air. Zack smiled saying, "This is the only way to fly."

"Yeah..." Kim said glumly.

Zack looked over at her saying, "Cheer up. Billy and Alpha will find a way to get Zordon back."

She nodded and looked at him saying, "Its not just that. Its Tommy. He just basically shrugged me off. I got all dressed up for him and he almost seemed mad."

Zack looked Kim up and down and licked his lips as he said, "Oh he gave you the cold shoulder. Well I think we got...bigger things to worry about." He said grinning at what he just said.

The Rad Bug set down inside the Command Center as the two rangers got out quickly as Zack asked with a hopeful tone, "Any progress reaching Zordon?"

Trini said, "Billy has been working on the main mother board all day."

"A few more wires and we should get something," Billy said sounding confident.

Billy's clothes had become incredibly dirty from working all day. His hands and face were dirty and his hair was matted. Trini still looked fresh from when she first arrived. Alpha exclaimed, "Cross your fingers!"

Alpha pressed a button and a generator fired up as some of the lights came on and a few panels began to flare lights and noises. The viewing globe also came on as Kim pointed towards it. All the rangers watched as they saw the Green Ranger in the city.

"Its the green guy!" Zack said. "Now is our chance to nail 'em and get to the bottom of this."

Alpha spoke, "Sub-generator is now active. We have partial power."

"Alright, lets morph and get this green dude," Zack said eagerly.

Kim looked at him saying, "But we NEED Jason."

Zack thought about that and then tried his communicator, "Jason, its Zack. Do you read me?"

There was nothing but silence as Zack hung his head saying, "Man, these things still aren't working."

Trini put her hands up saying, "Where could he be?"

Alpha said, "I can start working on the communicators. Once I get them working, Ill contact Jason and have him meet you at the battle."

"Alright then, its Morphin' time!" Zack shouted.

Each ranger reached for their morphers behind them and pressed the button on the side shouting the name of their dinosaur.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

The rangers stood in the Command Center and all seemed to look at each other, realizing what they were missing. "We can't teleport. The communicators are down," Billy said.

The rangers all looked at the Rad Bug as Zack said, "You gotta be kiddin' me."

Billy hurried to the driver seat saying, "Come on. Lets go."

Zack shook his head saying, "We are Power Rangers. We don't go to battle in a Volkswagen."

Trini said, "Well what else would you rather do?"

Zack shrugged since there was nothing else he could really do. Kim then said, "I suppose you could walk the entire way."

Zack laughed and said, "Alright fine. We at least need to stop by somewhere first, if we are gonna ride through town with this." He said climbing into the passenger seat with Trini and Kimberly in the back seat.

"Where?" Billy asked.

Zack gave directions as Billy followed them. Zack said, "I'm glad we got these helmets on so no one knows its us in here."

Billy pulled into a car shop. He said, "Why are we here Zack?"

Zack said, "We need some style!"

Zack got out and walked into the building which had a label called, "Car Stylez." Still in his black ranger suit, he walked inside and to the front counter with the other rangers behind him. A man at the desk , who was covered in grease, looked at them saying, "Power Rangers?"

Zack said, "Yes, we are the Power Rangers and I had a favor to ask from a fellow citizen."

"Anything!" the man exclaimed.

Billy shook his head saying, "We don't need to be here."

Zack slapped Billy in the helmet as he looked at the man saying, "I wanted to get the works done on a car. Its a huge favor."

The man took out a form and began to write information down. "What kind of car is it?"

Billy said, "Its a Volkswagen."

"Interesting," the man said. "What name should I put this under?"

"Call me Mr. Black," Zack said.

The man had the rangers follow him to the garage where he opened a bay door. He looked out seeing the Volkswagen with the crazy contraption on the top of it. "What in the world is this?"

Billy said, "I call it the Rad Bug. Its awesome! Let me tell you what it can do. It..."

The man cut him off saying, "I think this thing is beyond help. Its a car with what looks like a giant Jack in the Box toy on the top of it."

Zack looked at the man and said, "You see why we need help?"

The man said, "Do you realize how much this will cost?"

"It shouldn't cost anything," Zack said.

The man laughed as he said, "Your Power Rangers but you still have to pay for things."

"Fine then, the next monster that comes to town, we won't protect the city. Ill even lead it straight here," Zack said.

"You wouldn't," the man said, a little nervously.

Zack said, "Look, all we want is a little something for ourselves. Its going to help us out more than you know."

The man said, "I guess if I was a Power Ranger I wouldn't want to ride around in something this hideous."

The man began working on the car. The rangers wasted nearly three hours waiting for the car to be done. The man brought it out for them as the rangers were in awe of what had become of the Rad Bug. It was now black, with chrome spinners on the wheels and low profile tires. The car itself had been lowered only inches from the ground.

Billy shook his head saying, "This is what has become of the Rad Bug?"

The man said, "Its now called the 'Pimp Bug'".

Zack said, "I love it!"

The man tossed the keys to Billy. Kim said, "This might not be so bad."

Trini said, "I just hope the Green Ranger is still there waiting for us."

Billy headed for the driver seat as Zack hurried over and said, "Ill drive!"

Zack hoped in as Kim and Trini got in the back with Billy in the passenger seat. The interior was now decked out in black upholstery. Zack turned on the radio as the new system boomed through out the car. Zack put his seat back and rolled his window down and kicked back to the music as Trini and Kimberly were bobbing their heads to the music. Billy put his hands over his head as the music was terrible.

Zack began driving through town, enjoying the ride. They came to a stop light and Zack looked over seeing another car with a woman and her daughter and son who looked to be no older than 7 looking at the Power Rangers in their new car. The mom pointed saying, "Look its the Power Rangers!"

The kids shouted in excitement as they were getting to see the Power Rangers in a car. Zack waved as he pushed a button on the dash which began to work the hydraulics on the Rad Bug. The children and mom clapped. Zack turned the radio up as the system in the car blared the lyrics, "Its getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!"

The mother quickly rolled up her window and took off with the light still red. Zack couldn't understand as he shouted after her, "Whats wrong with Nelly?"

Billy reached out and turned the music off and said, "You mean to tell me that begging for hand outs by telling a man he wouldn't be protected isn't bad enough? That you have to listen to this garbage with kids around?"

Zack said, "What? There is nothing wrong with the music."

Kim said, "Yeah, turn the music back on."

"It was saying to take your clothes off," Billy said.

"Its just a song. Nothing is meant by it," Zack said.

Zack turned the music back up and drove around for another hour. Billy had fallen asleep in the passenger seat as Trini and Kim were still enjoying the music. Zack finally made his way to where the Green Ranger was. He turned and faced the rangers who were in the Rad Bug.

As Zack brought the car to a stop, Billy stirred and sat up. "We made it, finally."

At that point, their communicators all went off. Zack pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Alpha?"

Alpha spoke on the other end and said, "Rangers! Finally! I have been trying to get a hold of you for such a long time now!"

Billy said, "How long has it been since you fixed them?"

Alpha replied, "Just a few hours after you left. I was going to teleport you the rest of the way."

"You mean we went through all of that for nothing?" Billy asked.

"I dont understand. Anyways, did you get the Green Ranger yet?" Alpha asked.

Zack replied, "We kind of just got here."

There was a few seconds of silence before Alpha said, "What?"

Billy began to speak saying, "Zack decided to..."

Zack put his hand over Billy's wrist as he spoke to Alpha, "Its nothing. We are gonna get him. Talk to you later Alpha."

Billy rolled his eyes. Zack looked out as the Green Ranger walked up with a curved sword in hand. He tapped the hood of the car with it as Zack said, "Hey now!"

Zack and the rest quickly got out as the fight began. All the rangers took out their Blade Blaster to have a weapon to fight against the Green Ranger and his Sword of Darkness. Even with the four of them, the Green Ranger had the upper hand.

The Green Ranger struck each of the rangers once, one by one. When they were standing next to each other, he stabbed his sword into the ground shouting, "Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness!"

Smoke hissed its way towards the rangers, striking them all as sparks flew about, knocking them to the ground. Billy stood up and charged at the Green Ranger with his Power Lance ready. Billy was knocked back as the Green Ranger fired a blast of energy from the sword at Billy. Billy ducked as the blast struck the Rad Bug, sending the pieces, new and old, flying through the air.

Zack watched as the car was destroyed. He clenched his fists as Billy shouted, "My Rad Bug!"

Zack turned and shouted, "Dinozord Power!"

The other three rangers turned to look at Zack. "Isn't this a little overkill? I mean, we aren't supposed to make a fight any worse than it already is," Kim said.

Zack tightened his fists saying, "He destroyed our sweet ride! He is gonna pay!"

The rest of the rangers shrugged as they jumped into the zords. The zords always provided a sense of protection for the rangers. It was if the Dinozords were alive since they would come at the rangers call, forming a special bond with them.

The rangers jumped into the Dinozords which began to form into tank mode and stood up high and formed the Megazord. The Megazord was their champion. Nothing could stand against it. Every monster that faced it, fell to the tremendous power it possessed.

Zack sat in the main seat and controlled the Megazord. It looked down at the Green Ranger. Zack wanted to smash the Green Ranger. However, the Green Ranger was not backing down. His sword glowed with a purple aura of energy. He released the energy as it hurled up towards the Megazord. In the Megazords left hand appeared the Mastodon head which acted as a shield, sending the attack straight back at the Green Ranger. The ranger fell on his back. He stood up quickly and shouted, "You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger!"

Zack pushed a button which began the dis assembly of the Megazord. They all jumped out and Zack walked to the remains of the Rad Bug. He picked up a piece of one of the sub woofers and hung his head. He looked at Billy who shook his head. He turned around and pressed a button on his communicator and teleported away. Zack, Trini, and Kim followed him.

Back in the imprisonment, in which Jason was trapped by Goldar, he stared Goldar down. He had to get his morpher back from Goldar. He said to Goldar, "I want my Power Morpher, now!"

Goldar only laughed saying, "Now you are demanding. Soon, you will be begging!"

He held the morpher out in reach and taunted saying, "If you were a worthy ranger, you would take it from me!"

Jason attempted a kick, which Goldar blocked. Following the kick, Jason opened his hand and grabbed the morpher that Goldar still clung to. As the two held onto the morpher in their locked hands, it became a matter of strength. Jason was a strong person, but trying to push Goldar's hand into submission was no easy task. Goldar easily forced Jason to his knees but Jason held tightly. With that, Goldar caused Jason to flip forward landing on his back.

Jason looked at Goldar and realized he could not fight to Goldar's strength. It would require something else. He hoped up and used a jumping side kick, which connected, causing Goldar to stagger back a few steps.

Jason stood ready, but Goldar only laughed as both got into stance. The two began to do battle. Fighting against an opponent who was heavier, stronger, and more durable was difficult for Jason. Goldar reached out grabbing Jason by the throat and turned to press Jason's back against the wall, holding him against it.

"Understand one thing, you pathetic little human! I can finish you any time I choose!" Goldar said as he looked up at Jason.

Jason held on to Goldar big, ugly hand and looked him in the eyes as he struggled to get free. Goldar's grip was incredible. Who would have thought something so ugly could be so dangerous and skilled.

With that, Goldar tossed Jason on his back in the center of the room. Jason sat up holding his side from landing on it on the hard ground. He tried his communicator again, only to hear nothing.

Goldar laughed saying, "Keep calling your friends, because without them you are nothing! But then you are only human, and no mere human is a match for Goldar, who must now obey the call of his empress!"

In Goldar's hand appeared a long black sword. He held it in front of himself as he swung for Jason. Jason rolled to his left as stood back up as Goldar continued to just laugh. Jason needed his Power Morpher badly. But how could he get it?

It was at that moment that Goldar held out his morpher saying, "You know, if you had this morpher, you could escape from here."

Goldar tossed it on the ground next to him and said, "Come and get it, if your brave enough!"

Jason attacked Goldar to back him up some. Goldar swung his sword low but Jason jumped over it and made a mad dash for his morpher. He stretched his hand out and lunched forward, throwing all his weight forward to inch him ever so closer to his morpher. Just before he could grab it, Goldar came down with a slash. Jason had no choice but to retreat to avoid having his hand amputated. Jason started to stand up only to be kicked in the chest by Goldar. He stood over Jason with his sword ready as he said, "I've had so much fun I'm sorry to have to end it!"

Goldar slashed his sword right for Jason's head. Jason rolled to the side and dove into the clouds of smoke. Goldar looked around wondering where Jason went. He knew Jason hadn't escaped, and that he must be hiding. Goldar began walking around the room, stabbing his sword into the clouds, hoping to find Jason. "There is no escape Jason!" Goldar shouted.

Jason laid there, catching his breath. At one point, Goldar stood right over Jason. Still unaware of Jason's whereabouts in the prison, he stabbed downward, narrowly missing Jason's head by inches. However, Jason didn't move or make a sound. Goldar kept talking, "Give up! Ill be merciful."

Goldar began walking away from Jason, still stabbing at the ground. Jason rose up from the smoke and ran towards Goldar. The crazed monkey turned around as Jason leaped into the air and knocked Goldar down with a flying side kick. Jason grinned and said, "So Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human?"

Goldar stood up saying, "No human has ever defeated Goldar!"

Goldar charged in with his sword drawn. Jason tried to defend but the sword didn't help Jason since he had no protection against the sharp weapon. Goldar kicked Jason in the chest as Jason fell on his back again. Goldar laughed again, "You are pathetic!"

Goldar drew his sword back saying, "You aren't begging for mercy, because you know I would never grant it!"

At that moment, the Green Ranger appeared behind Goldar in a flash of green light. The Green Ranger looked at Goldar saying, "Stop right now!"

Goldar looked at the ranger and said, "Rita told me she wanted me to destroy him!"

The Green Ranger answered back, "She wants the pleasure to be mine!"

Goldar looked at Jason and then back at the Green Ranger and said, "Make sure you see to his destruction. He is all yours!"

The Green Ranger nodded as Goldar vanished. Jason slowly stood up as he found himself face to face with the one he had been wanting to get his hands on. "So we meet again. I have been looking forward to this," the Green Ranger said.

The two began to circle around as if waiting for a move. Jason said to the ranger, "You wear a green costume but your loyalty is with Rita?"

"I am her Green Ranger, and she is my empress," The Green Ranger said.

Jason shouted, "She is evil!"

"And so am I," the Green Ranger said as he got into stance and attacked Jason. Jason ducked out of the way. He stood back as the Green Ranger landed a kick to Jason's stomach. Jason fell back holding his stomach. Being kicked by a ranger wasn't much difference from being kicked by Goldar. The suits must have made the rangers that much stronger. The kick was clubbing.

"You and your friends will soon be a memory," the Green Ranger said as he laughed full of evil.

The ranger began moving closer to Jason. Once he was close enough, Jason kicked upwards and connected with the Green Rangers chest. Jason stood up but the Green Ranger barely took two steps back. Jason threw a few more kicks as one of them landed again. The Green Ranger was hardly phased. The suit added great protection. Jason's attacks barely had any affect on the ranger.

"You are a skilled warrior," the Green Ranger admitted.

"Lets end this, I don't want to fight you," Jason said to the ranger.

The ranger answered back, "Because you know Ill win!"

"No, because if you are truly a ranger, than you would be on Zordon's side, and not Rita's!" Jason still couldn't believe that a ranger was in fact evil. Rangers were supposed to be good and save the world. This Green Ranger went against everything Jason stood for. Jason would not let him and Rita conquer the world. Even if it meant dying.

"Rita will soon rule the world!" The Green Ranger shouted as he attacked again. The two began attacking but with a morphed ranger, the Green Ranger got the upper hand as Jason fell on his back. As he fell, he heard a familiar metal noise scramble along the ground. Jason looked to his right and saw it. His morpher!

Without losing a second, Jason grabbed his morpher. The cold, metallic feeling gave him a warm sense of security. His feelings soon faded as the Green Ranger shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

The Green Ranger stepped on Jason's arm, holding it down and preventing him from morphing. Jason looked up at the Green Ranger and thought, not only does this ranger want to destroy the world, he also does not want a fair fight. What honor is that?

Back at the Command Center, Billy and Alpha had been working hard to get the computer to lock on to Jason's communicator. Billy and Trini had now spent almost a full day in the Command center. Tired, weary, and hungry, Billy said, "We have partial power in the main computer."

Alpha jumped around for joy as he shouted, "I've locked onto Jason's communicator! I have found him!"

Trini said, "Can you teleport him here now?"

"Yes, yes we can!" Alpha exclaimed.

Billy tapped a few buttons as Zack said, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Cross your fingers," Billy said.

Kimberly crossed her fingers and looked on as Billy went to work, "Hold on Jas'."

Back in the prison, the Green Ranger stood with his foot on Jason's arm. He laughed as he just looked down at Jason, who only needed the Green Ranger to move away for a second, long enough for Jason to morph. The Green Ranger spoke, "It is over. I am the victor."

In the Green Ranger's hands appeared a long, curved, silver sword as he said, "What do you think of my sword?"

Jason put his other hand up as if to say stop. "Your about to pay the price of defeat," he told Jason. "For what its worth, you put up a pretty good fight, but now the battle is finished!"

Jason started to get rather nervous as the Green Ranger held the sword above his head. He brought the sword down with a stab. Jason closed his eyes as he realized it was over. He had fought hard but couldn't stand up to the Green Ranger. He hoped he wouldn't feel much. He felt a small prick just over his eye as everything went blank.

Suddenly, Jason felt cool air rush over him. With his eyes still closed, he thought to himself, had he died yet? He then heard four familiar voices calling his name. Had they been finished before he had? Did the Green Ranger just defeat the last remaining ranger and he was now being joined with them for eternity? He felt a hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes. He looked up, seeing his four friends and found himself on the ground in the Command Center.

He sat up and looked around and said, "Are we dead?"

They all laughed and hugged him as Billy said, "Negative. We are still very much alive."

Jason bite the inside of his cheek and felt the pain of it. He then, wiped at a spot of blood just above his left eye, where the sword of the Green Ranger had cut into him just before he vanished. "Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me..." Jason said.

Jason looked up at his four friends and felt great to be with them. They all meant the world to him. Now he needed them as friends. "I got a lot to fill you guys in on," he said as he now needed to talk.

Everyone gathered around their friend as he started talking, "It all started at school. I finished talking to Tommy and next thing I know, I'm in some dark dimension with Goldar and he has my Power Morpher. Then the Green Ranger showed up, and we fought."

Billy said, "Did you find out anything else about him?"

"I can tell you one thing," Jason said. "He is one mean fighter."

Zack spoke up, "Can you believe, our enemy this time, is another ranger?"

Back at Rita's palace, the Green Ranger had joined up with Rita and Goldar. Goldar was most displeased with Tommy letting Jason escape. Tommy tried to make them both understand what happened but Goldar would have none of it. "You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!" Goldar shouted.

"He teleported out, Goldar!" Tommy said getting close to Goldar.

"You had more than enough time to depose of him! Rita trusted you, but as it turns out, she should have trusted me!" Goldar growled.

"Give me another chance, and trust me, I will destroy them!" the Green Ranger demanded.

Rita walked between the two as she said, "Calm down. I have better plans for the Power Rangers anyways! Goldar, I have called for another to join us in our battle!"

She pointed to a door way as a woman with long raven hair and wearing golden scorpion armor. She walked towards everyone and stood next to Goldar as Babboo and Squatt cowered in a corner. "Not Scorpina!" Baboo cried out.

Rita laughed saying, "Yes, with Scorpina and the Green Ranger, we will crush the Power Geeks!"

Babboo covered his eyes saying, "I remember the evil things Scorpina used to do!"

Squatt nodded in agreement, "They were the worst!"

"Please do me a favor and keep her stinger away from me!" Babboo said nearly crying.

Squatt said, "The time she got him on the head, he whined for a week!"

Scorpina smiled and said, "Good times."

Rita laughed as her maniacal plan was coming together. "Everything is working just like I thought!"

Finster thought and then said, "The only thing we need to do if figure out a way to deal with the Megazord."

Rita nodded and looked at the Green Ranger and said, "You did quite well against the rangers. You nearly had them until they called on their Zords."

Rita paused and then looked out at the earth. She walked to the edge of her balcony and said, "But of course! A Zord! The Dragonzord!"

Baboo and Squatt looked at each other as Squatt said, "But we haven't seen this zord in over 10,000 years!"

"You fools!" Goldar shouted. "If Rita chooses to call forth the Dragonzord, then it will be called forth!"

Rita smiled as Scorpina stood by her and said, "It would only add to our strength."

Rita held her hand out and fired a beam of energy into the water just outside of Angel Grove. From the water, a metallic dragon swam to the edge of the beach. It crawled forward a few steps before standing tall on its hind legs. Water dripped from the metallic body as it roared aloud. It stomped its way toward the city.

As it walked through the city, people panicked and screamed as it tore through the city. The end of its tail had a small drill which it used to cut through buildings. Smoke billowed and fires started as the Dragonzord marched its way to the city. On top of a building, the Green Ranger awaited.

He held in his hand, a dagger, which had a flute like structure to it. He brought it to his mouth and through his helmet, played a tune on it. The Dragonzord cried out as its finger tips each loaded a missile. It aimed at a near by building and launched all of the missiles at it. The building crumbled to the ground as people scurried about below.

The Green Ranger shouted, "With the Dragonzord, I am unstoppable! Now the Power Rangers have no chance at all!"

Back at the Command Center, as Jason was finishing his story, the alarm went off in the Command Center. Everyone stood up quickly, wondering what was happening. Alpha pointed saying, "Look at the viewing globe!"

The rangers all looked to see the Dragonzord attacking the city at the command of the Green Ranger. Zack said, "What is that thing Alpha?"

"Rita must have awakened the Dragonzord and given it to the Green Ranger to control by use of the Dragon Dagger. Rangers, you must stop it before it destroys the city!" Alpha said.

Jason turned to Alpha and said, "We will take care of this new zord and you try to get Zordon back."

Alpha nodded saying, "Certainly. But rangers, you must listen. Rita has given this Green Ranger the Sword of Darkness. Its going to keep him under her spell. You must save this ranger by destroying the sword."

Zack said, "You mean that sword keeps that ranger in check? Kind of silly but ok."

Jason nodded and then faced forward and shouted, "Its Morphin' time!"

Each ranger held their morpher, pressing the button on the side and called out their individual dinosaur.

"Mastodon!" Zack cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly cried. is it spelled right?

"Triceratops!" Billy cried.

"Saber Toothed Tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason cried.

With the rangers morphed, they teleported to the city. There they could see the destruction the Dragonzord was leaving in its wake. The Green Ranger saw them and said, "Look, there they are! Attack them Dragonzord!"

The Green Ranger played a tune on his dagger as the Dragonzord turned to them and armed its finger tips with missiles. Jason shouted, "Watch out! Its going to fire!"

The Dragonzord sent a flurry of missiles at the rangers. Explosions went off as the rangers fell to the ground. Jason stood up and shouted, "We need Dinozord power now!"

Lightning struck as the Dinozords came running from their sleeping hide outs. The Mastodon came from its icey habitat and the Triceratops rolled along on its treads from a hot desert. The Saber Toothed Tiger ran quickly through the jungle as it met up with the Pterodactyl which came from an exploding volcano.

Jason watched as his Tyrannosaurus came from the ground. As it walked along, Jason jumped up into his zord. He felt amazing in his zord. It was like his power morpher, only a much bigger source of power. It made him feel safe. Jason called to the other rangers, "Attack!"

The Dragonzord looked around as five smaller zord came charging in. The Saber Toothed Tiger and Triceratops came with their tails firing blasts at the Dragonzord. The Pterodactyl fired small lasers at the back of the zord and the Mastodon sprayed a cold ice at the Dragonzord causing sparks to fly about.

The Tyrannosaurus ran in and attacked the Dragonzord which was much taller and larger. Both zords exchanged claw swipes and tail swings. Although the Tyrannosaurus was smaller, it was still a threat. The Dragonzord swung its tail and the Tyrannosaurus caught it. Jason tried to keep hold. As he held the tail tip in view, he could see the tip beginning to spin like a drill. It struck the chest of the Tyrannosaurus.

The lights on the front of the Dragonzord flickered as it loaded its finger tips with missiles and fired them at the Tyrannosaurus. The Dinozord staggered as the Dragonzord moved in. A few more claw swipes, followed by a swing of its tail, knocked the Tyrannosaurus down. The Dragonzord roared out as the Tyrannosaurus got back on its feet. It used its tail, much like a Kangaroo, and charged in with a double knee attack.

The Dragonzord recoiled from the attack and fell hard. The Tyrannosaurus roared as it stood over the fallen Dragonzord. Jason felt good about this. He shouted to the other rangers, "Power up your Power Crystals!"

Jason's Power Coin grew in length and became a red crystal. He plugged it into the control console which acted like a joystick, because obviously, a joystick is more fun to steer a zord with than a joy pad. The other rangers followed as the zords came together. The Mastodon wrapped around the Tyrannosaurus to form the arms. The Tyrannosaurus rammed its knees straight up the Saber Toothed Tiger and Triceratops butt holes to form legs. The zord rolled along in Tank Mode before Jason shouted, "Switch to Megazord mode!"

The computer said, "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The Megazord stood up as the Tyrannosaurus head flipped into the chest and the Pterodactyl covered the chest. The horns of the Megazord swung open as lightning struck and the Megazord powered up.

Now it was time for some Megazord power. It made Jason and the rest of the rangers feel great, because even though it was just a robot, the Megazord was their champion. Something that had not been defeated. Monster after monster had been slain by this massive bucket of bolts. It was always a "who's next" situation.

The Megazord stomped towards the fallen Dragonzord. The Dragonzord hardly moved as the last attack had taken a toll on it. The Megazord leaned down and grabbed the Dragonzord and lifted the zord into the air with both hands. It spun around a couple of times and slammed it into the ground. The ground shook as the huge zord rocked the earth. Jason shouted, "We need the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword came from the sky and fell into the hands of the Megazord. The Dragonzord stood up and charged at the Megazord. The Dragonzord was bigger than any of the Dinozords, but combined, the Dragonzord stared straight at the Megazord's chest. The Megazord was just massive and screamed with power.

The Megazord met the Dragonzord in battle. The Dragonzord was struck with the Power sword several times, never once did it land a move. The Dragonzord was powerful, but against a zord combined of five zords, it didn't stand much of a chance. The Megazord grabbed the tail of the Dragonzord and swung it around in the air again and tossed it threw the air.

The Dragonzord crashed into a hill and laid there as the strength of the Megazord was too much for it to deal with. Jason stabbed the Megazord's sword into the ground as he angled the Megazord's head at the Green Ranger, who was standing a cliff edge. "Give up!" Jason shouted.

Behind the Green Ranger appeared Rita, with Squatt, Baboo, Finster, Scorpina, and Goldar. Rita shouted, "You pathetic Power Rangers have no chance!"

Jason looked at the other rangers and said, "I'm going down!"

As Jason started to stand up, Jason and the other rangers heard Rita shout, "Make my Goldar grow!"

Rita tossed her staff down to the ground as electricity went into the ground and smoke came from the ground. Jason could hear Goldar's grumbling voice, "Come on Power Rangers!"

Jason sat back down and turned as Goldar, with his black sword, swung at the Megazord, striking it in the chest. Jason quickly countered as the Megazord fought back. A few punches and Goldar stepped back to recover, shaking his head from the blows of the Megazord. He looked up at the giant Megazord as it towered over him and clenched his fist. "I'm going to crush you rangers!"

Goldar swung his sword overhead. The Megazord caught it and delivered a punch to the face that sent Goldar rolling backwards end over end. "We got him on the run guys!" Jason shouted.

Jason stomped the Megazord closer to the fallen Goldar. Suddenly a ripple of explosions struck the back of the Megazord. Jason turned the robot around to see the Dragonzord standing back up. It walked its way closer to the Megazord. Jason charged for it as the Dragonzord swung its tail. The force stalled the Megazord for a moment as the Dragonzord moved in close to swing with its claws. The Megazord, however, caught both of its hands with its own.

The Green Ranger began to play a tune of his Dragon Dagger as Jason could hear the familiar sound of the Dragonzord loading up its finger tips with missiles. Jason angled both of the loaded hands away from the Megazord. One hand fired off into the sky and the other was angled to fire past the Megazord. The rangers could hear the gnarly voice of Goldar yelling. Jason turned the Megazord to see that the missiles had struck Goldar and knocked him down.

With Goldar down for the moment, the Megazord turned to the Dragonzord and attacked. Again, the Dragonzord found itself over powered by the Megazord and fell to the ground. Goldar stood up and attacked but also found himself sprawling along the ground. The Megazord was just too much for a smaller zord and a monster to handle.

Rita looked a little worried and turned to Scorpina and said, "Hurry up Scorpina!"

Scorpina nodded and jumped off the cliff and landed at the bottom. Rita tossed her staff down and shouted, "Magic wand, make Scorpina grow!"

As before, smoke billowed from the ground as Scorpina grew. Her form changed, however, as she now had the pincers of a scorpion and had a face that was so disgusting that it lacked description. She also had a tail much like a scorpion, which curved up over her body. Billy looked at Jason and said, "Watch out for her stinger!"

Jason hadn't noticed the stinger at first. Once Billy mentioned it, Jason didn't want to find out what it would do. He just had to be careful. "Thanks Billy," Jason said as he turned to Scorpina.

Scorpina ran with a weapon that resembled a sharp, brown boomerang. She swung it at the Megazord striking it once. The Megazord retaliated with a punch of its own. Scorpina caught the Megazord's fist with one of her pincers and her tail came up over her head and shot for the Megazord's head. Jason acted quickly as the Megazord caught the tail in its free hand. With that, the Megazord began to swing Scorpina around by her tail. Once it let go, she soared through the air, crashing against the ground.

While the battle kept going, the moon passed between the earth and sun causing an eclipse. Billy shouted, "An eclipse is starting!"

Jason looked at Billy and said, "What about it?"

"Nothing," Billy stated. "Its just an eclipse."

Jason said, "Is it doing something to the zord?"

Billy shook his head, "Of course not. Why would that cause issues? The Megazord isn't solar powered. That would be the worst possible idea one could create for a zord."

Zack laughed and said, "We fight with these things at night all the time. Next time, don't worry about telling us something about nothing."

Jason turned forward as Goldar and Scorpina came rushing towards the Megazord with their weapons drawn. The Megazord raised its arms, letting each one pass on either side, with the Megazord between them both. Jason slammed the Megazord's elbows into the back of their heads. Both enemies fell forward onto the ground.

The Dragonzord rushed in before the Megazord could react and swung its tail, as the force spun the Megazord around. Jason got the Megazord back under control and attacked. As the Megazord gained on the Dragonzord, Goldar attacked as well. The Megazord exchanged blows for a small while with the two opponents.

While the Megazord defended, Scorpina came from the Megazords left. When she thought the Megazord was defenseless, her tail shot out again. Jason made the Megazord grab Goldar and put him in front for protection. The tail stuck into Goldar as he screamed. Electricity flowed into him as he shook violently. He fell on the ground and flailed about as the electricity coursed through him long after Scorpina pulled her tail away.

The Megazord turned its attention to the Dragonzord and Scorpina as Zack said, "Goldar just keeps getting hurt. I wonder what more could happen to him."

Goldar finally stood up and attacked. He struck the Megazord once with his sword as the Dragonzord and Scorpina landed hits as well. Goldar then used a kick in the air and knocked the Megazord on its back. Three enemies were rather challenging. The Megazord needed more power. "Jason, the Power Sword!" Trini exclaimed.

"Right, we can use it to get some extra power," Jason said. "Power Sword!"

Jason looked to the sky to watch for the Power Sword. However, he saw it come from the ground, where he had left it before. It landed in the Megazords hand as it stood up and for a few seconds, was covered in a rainbow of light. Energy and power flowed from the Power Sword into the Megazord.

Now with extra power, the Megazord attacked. Goldar was the first one to cross swords with the Megazord, only to receive a slash across the chest. Scorpina and the Dragonzord also took a hit from the huge sword, sending the rolling along the ground.

With the Power Sword in hand, even the three foes weren't enough to take on the Megazord. Rita wasn't done yet. She hurled her wand down to the ground again as smoke billowed. Jason wondered what monster she had sent in this time. It was then that Jason heard the familiar laugh as the Green Ranger walked through the smoke in grown form.

Jason couldn't believe the Green Ranger had grown. Jason didn't doubt that it could be done, but now he was facing a giant Green Ranger. The thought was just so strange. "Come on! You pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down!" the Green Ranger shouted as it stared up at the Megazord.

The Green Ranger jumped into the air with his Sword of Darkness in hand. He struck the Megazord once as they crossed swords. The Green Ranger was a skilled swordsman, much better than Goldar. With a couple of swift maneuvers, he batted the Megazord's sword arm away, giving him a chance to strike several times as sparks flew about.

Jason wasn't giving up though. The Green Ranger raised both hands over his head, ready for a downward slash. Before he could succeed, the Megazord slashed the Green Ranger across the stomach. The ranger spun around and fell on the ground.

The Dragonzord aimed its finger tips at the Megazord. Jason pressed a button and a yellow blast of energy came from the cranial laser on the top of the Megazord's head. It blasted the Dragonzord, which stumbled back. Scorpina raised her weapon to attack as the Megazord slashed her across the chest.

The Green Ranger stood up and the Megazord faced it. Jason aimed the cranial laser at the Green Ranger. However, before the laser emitted, the Green Ranger played a tune on his dagger. As he did, the shield on his chest glowed gold. As the laser rushed at the Green Ranger, it bounced off of the Green Ranger at an angle, and struck Goldar, knocking him back to the ground. Jason almost felt sorry for everything Goldar had gone through.

Jason marched the Megazord at the Green Ranger. The two struck each other with swords. At one point, the Megazord countered and swung its sword hard against the helmet of the Green Ranger. The force spun the Green Ranger around, facing away from the rangers as they could see the green helmet rolling along the ground.

Jason felt a little sad that he had possibly injured this ranger. The helmet came to a stop as the Green Ranger was holding his head. He turned and stood up as the rangers saw...Tommy! "Tommy? Is that you?" Kimberly asked.

"Tommy, we can help you!" Jason called out.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't need your help! Long live empress Rita!"

Kimberly tried to reason with him, "Rita is just using you! We only want to help you!"

"I don't need any help rangers! You will soon see this for yourselves!" Tommy shouted.

Jason couldn't believe it was Tommy. He didn't want to hurt Tommy but had a bad feeling as he watched Tommy put his helmet back on and attack again. Tommy landed a few strikes as the Megazord began to smoke.

Billy looked at Jason saying, "We are starting to run low on energy."

Jason replied, "Give me all the emergency power that is left."

Billy pushed a button as the Megazord powered up for its last time. It rushed in, striking the Green Ranger first. However, Scorpina struck the Megazord from behind with her boomerang weapon. The Megazord stumbled a bit as the Dragonzord used its tail and struck the Megazord hard enough that it spun around and fell to the ground.

The Megazord stood up and looked around seeing four opponents circling around it. Jason tried to keep each opponent in view, but it was impossible. It was just a matter of time before someone attacked. The Megazord stood in the center, weapon ready as it looked down at all of its opponents.

Jason heard Scorpina laugh as something rocked the Megazord's head. Scorpina had found her moment. Her tail stabbed into the back of the Megazord's head. Electricity flowed into the Megazord as Jason found the controls nearly useless. The Megazord slowly bent over at a 45 degree angle as the tail was still in its head. Sparks erupted from the zord as Jason tried to make it budge but the controls were useless. "Billy whats happening?" Jason asked.

Billy said, "Our circurts our shorting out. That attack rendered nearly everything in the zord useless."

Once Scorpina pulled her tail out, everyone attacked. Jason tried to work the Megazord but the electricity had shorted everything out. The Megazord couldn't defend. Goldar struck the Megazord once with his sword as Scorpina followed with her own attack. The Megazord stumbled around as the Dragonzord and the Green Ranger attacked together. With sword and claws attacking, the Megazord bumbled about trying to stay up right.

Rita shouted, "Ahaha! The plan is working! Just like I knew it was going too!"

Goldar walked to the huge Megazord and put his hand over the face of the Megazord shouting, "I will crush this pathetic zord!"

Goldar began to squeeze the head tightly. Jason pushed a button and activated the cranial laser once again. At point blank range, the blast was extremely effective. Goldar screamed out as chunks of Goldars hand flew about. Goldar's left hand had been completely destroyed from the blast. He held his hand and fell to his knees in agony as black ooze dripped from it.

The others weren't done yet. Scorpina struck the Megazord across the chest as sparks flew out. The Dragonzord swiped at the Megazord. The inside of the Megazord began to spark as the Green Ranger swung his sword across the Megazord. "We can't do anything. The Megazord can't defend!" Jason shouted.

With only one hand, Goldar stood up and struck the Megazord in sheer anger. Blow after blow caused the Megazord to stumble back. Each opponent took turns striking the Megazord, causing serious amounts of damage. "We have to do something!" Kim shouted.

"The Megazord won't survive much longer!" Billy shouted.

Jason couldn't believe the Megazord was failing. It had always surpassed all odds and obstacles, but this was different. Too many enemies and all systems had shut down. They had to find a different way to end this, but how?

Tommy struck the Megazord one last time with its sword as the Megazord found itself surrounded again. Jason was able to get the Megazord to turn some and raise its arm to use the sword to defend. Jason watched as Goldar, Scorpina, and the Green Ranger aimed their weapons at the Megazord. The Dragonzord loaded its finger tips with missiles. Each opponent fired a flurry of blasts and missles. The Megazord erupted in a massive explosion. Sparks poured into the cockpit as the rangers tried to hold on. The explosion caused the Megazord to drop its sword.

The Megazord was rocked so hard by the explosion that the other four rangers fell out of the back of the Megazord, landing on the ground. They found themselves demorphed as they stood up, watching as Jason tried to battle on.

Jason tried to make the Megazord move forward, but it was sluggish. It had no power left. He fired one last laser blast but the blast wasn't as strong as before. Goldar brushed off the attack as he moved forward and slashed the Megazord across the chest, causing it to fall on its hands and knees. Jason tried so hard to hold on to the Megazord. He didn't want to see it destroyed. It was a part of him. A part of the rest of the team. It was part of what made them Power Rangers.

Much to Jason's dismay, he couldn't hold on and fell out and onto the ground. His powers demorphed and he stood up, brushing himself off. The rangers looked on as the Megazord stayed on all fours. Tommy struck it across the back causing sparks to fly out.

The rangers had always seen the Megazord as a robot, but it was still precious to them. However, the Megazord seemed to look over at the rangers for a moment and slowly, reached one of its arms out as if reaching for them. Kimberly tensed up as Rita shot a purple blast of energy into the ground, causing the ground just behind the Megazord to open up. The edge was very deep with lava flowing about and fire billowing up.

Goldar used an upwards slash on the Megazord, forcing it to stand back up. Scorpina struck the Megazord twice as the Dragonzord spun its tail, spinning the Megazord around. Tommy came in and hit the Megazord with his sword. Each hit made the Megazord stumble back farther over the edge of the cliff. The rangers watched in terror as Tommy laughed and said, "You rangers are all finished!"

Tommy used his sword one last time across the chest of the Megazord, spilling more sparks into the air. The robot spun around and tumbled over the edge. Jason watched in horror as Zack shouted, "What happened to the Megazord?"

"Over there!" Jason called back as they all ran to the edge of the cliff, a good distance away. Jason expected to hear an explosion but heard nothing. At the edge of the cliff, he could see the Megazord holding on only feet away from the top of the cliff. It struggled to hang on as the rock and dirt kept giving away from the sheer weight of the zord. Fire erupted below as the immense heat caused the scenery to seem to blur and ripple.

The Green Ranger walked to the edge and looked down at the zord. The dirt gave away from it, leaving it hanging by one arm. Jason called out, "Please Tommy! Stop!"

At that point, all the rangers began pleading with Tommy but he had no intentions of stopping. He laughed aloud as he raised his sword high over his head. The sword began to glow with a ghostly green light. The rangers watched on helpessly. The Megazord turned its head and looked at the rangers. Its yellow eyes almost seemed to blink. After a few seconds, Kimberly began to run out towards the Megazord. The rest of the rangers had to hold on to her to keep her from running out.

Tommy looked down at the severly damaged zord and shouted, "In the name of Rita!"

With that, he brought his sword down and struck the hand holding onto the dirt. The sword was so powerful that it sliced right through the Megazord's wrist. The Megazord began to fall back into the fiery pit. It fell backwards into the pit along with its severed appendage.

The rangers watched in horror as the Megazord fell into the fire and lava. An explosion rocked the earth as smoke erupted from the burning zord. The yellow eyes faded as the Megazord melted away in the fire and lava. "Our zords!" Jason cried out.

A final explosion went off, knocking all of the rangers onto their backs. Each one stood up after a moment as the only sound was the crackling of the fire. "Their totaled!" Kimberly shouted.

Zack shook his head saying, "I can't believe it! Its like Rita destroyed a part of us!"

"They were always there for us when we needed them!" Billy exclaimed.

"And now they are gone!" Trini said. "Just when we need them most."

Rita laughed aloud as victory was at hand. She congradulated everyone and turned to the Green Ranger, still in grown form and said, "You shall have the honor of destroying Angel Grove! And then the world shall follow!"

"I will not fail you!" Tommy said as he walked next to his Dragonzord towards the down town area. The rangers could only watch as he held his sword high in the air as lightning struck it. He laughed his evil laugh as he marched into town.

Goldar and Scorpina shrank back down to normal size as Rita used her wand to vanish from sight. Her laugh echoed through out the area as she disappeared in a flash of light. "Now what can we do?" Zack asked.

Billy shrugged saying, "With no zords, we can't possibly hope to fight them now."

Kimberly sighed saying, "The Power Rangers are history."

"Rita has won,"Trini said.

Jason shook his head saying, "Ranger, we can't give up."

"Why shouldn't we?" Kim asked. "Zordon is gone and the Megazord has been destroyed. We are outmatched."

Jason looked at his team and said, "Isn't the smallest chance of victory, enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting? The world needs us rangers!"

Zack walked up to his friend and said, "Lets face it. The Green Ranger was Rita's trump card. She played it and she won."

"There isn't anything we can do at this point," Billy said.

Jason couldn't believe the rangers were giving up. He thought for a moment and looked at Billy saying, "If we combined our powers, and had one of us assume the entire power of the team, do you think we could manage enough to make one of us grow?"

Billy thought about that and said, "Yeah. I think so. But who would go?"

Jason looked at Billy and said, "Ill do it."

Trini said, "But how? He has the Dragonzord with him."

"I have to try," Jason said.

The rangers all nodded as Jason held his morpher out and shouted his old Dinozord, "Tyrannosaurus!"

In a flash, Jason was the Red Ranger again. He held his hand out as the other rangers gave him their Power Coins. Once he had them, he shouted, "Morph to the power of one!"

Jason was engulfed in a rainbow of five colors: red, blue, black, yellow, and pink. A few moments later, Jason's morpher now contained a combined Power Coin of all five dinosaurs, similar to the one inside the Megazord. At this point, Jason began to grow slowly. It only took a few minutes to reach his full height. He hoped it was tall enough to fight the Green Ranger.

Jason looked down at his team and said, "Get to safety I don't want any one injured."

Kimberly looked up saying, "Be careful Jas'."

The other rangers watched as he turned and headed downtown. Jason hurried along as he was impressed with how long of a step he had. He felt the same as normal. He could move his body as fast as usual, it was just that he was now larger. The footprints he left in the dirt was almost eight meters long.

When Jason reached the city, he had to be careful not to step on any cars or people. People were scurrying away in fear as Jason looked down at everyone and said, "I mean no harm. I have to save the city. Please step aside!"

Jason hurried to where he saw Tommy and his Dragonzord destorying buildings. He stayed a couple of blocks back as he shouted, "Tommy!"

Tommy turned around to see the Jason had grown. "What is this?"

"I'm not letting you destroy the city!" Jason shouted.

Tommy replied, "You don't have a choice!"

Tommy brought his Dragon Dagger to his lips and played a tune. The Dragonzord turned and aimed its finger tips at Jason. The missles crashed against Jason, knocking him back onto the ground. Jason tried to avoid crushing any people or buildings but it was extremely difficult. He had to get away from here to avoid and casulties.

He stood up and saw the Dragonzord charging for him. He called on his Power Sword which appeared in his hand. He felt odd charging at a zord. It wasn't any taller than he was. He could only imagine how small Tommy must have felt against the Megazord. He jumped into the air and brought his sword to bear on the Dragonzord. It stumbled back as sparks erupted from its chest.

Jason found it quite easy to fight the Dragonzord. All it really seemed to be able to do was swipe with its claws and swing its tail. Its big bulky size made it nearly impossible to throw a kick. Another strike with his sword and the Dragonzord fell to the ground.

Tommy used his dagger again to command his zord. The Dragonzord stood up as its tail tip began to spin like a drill. It swung its tail at Jason. Jason caught the tail and decided to put an end to the Dragonzord. He grabbed the tail just behind the drill and forced it into the back of the Dragonzord as sparks flew about and drilled straight through. The Dragonzord cried out as if it was in pain, but Jason wasn't worried about it.

Jason used a few more slashes with his sword and the severly damaged Dragonzord fell to the ground. Tommy played a tune on his dagger but the Dragonzord would not budge. He turned to Jason and said, "So, it comes down to us."

"Yes it does!" Jason shouted. He looked around and saw the damage he and the Dragonzord had caused. He looked at Tommy and said, "If you want to destroy me, then you will have to catch me!"

Jason turned and began to run back towards the beach. Tommy shouted, "Your not going anywhere!"

Tommy followed Jason for several miles. Of course, miles aren't nearly as long when you only require a few steps to make it through one block. It wasn't long before Tommy was chasing Jason along the beach where the other rangers could see him. Jason knew he had to destroy the sword but how? Jason began to slow down and let Tommy catch him. When Tommy was close, Jason used a spin kick and caught Tommy and knocked him to the ground.

Tommy stood up and used his Dragon Dagger in one hand and the Sword of Darkness in the other. Jason used only his sword. The two found themselves engaged in battle. Tommy was an excellent swordsman. Jason admitted to himself that Tommy was much better than he was with a sword. Jason was knocked to the ground as Tommy stood looking at him saying, Give up!"

"Never!" Jason shouted as he stood up. The two fought blow for blow, when it came to punches and kicks. When swords came into play, Tommy usually had the upperhand but Jason wasn't giving up. At one point, he caught Tommy's hand, holding the Sword of Darkness and attempted to take it. Tommy retailiated by striking Jason with his dagger.

"Its time to finish this!" Tommy said as his sword lite up a bright green as he charged for Jason. Jason had the same ability. His sword lite up bright red as he charged against Tommy. The two brought their swords against each other. A massive explosion rocked the earth as sparks spilled throughout the air.

Through his helmet, Jason could only see sparks, smoke, and fire. The force knocked him to the ground. He closed his eyes as he felt himself tumbling along the ground. The others watched as both rangers rolled about.

After a few moments of silence, Jason opened his eyes. He looked up seeing the sky. He must have been knocked out from the explosion. Where was the Green Ranger? Was he coming back onto the attack? Jason felt his back against rocks and sand which was uncomfortable against his bare skin. His bare skin? Jason put his hands in front of his face, only to see he was not morphed. He sat up quickly and looked around. He found himself normal size again. He could see Tommy laying face down, slowly recovering as he was not morphed either.

Jason stood up slowly, slightly dazed and said, "Come on Tommy, we don't have to fight!"

Tommy laughed saying, "I will destroy you Red Ranger!"

Tommy ran forward and morphed into the Green Ranger and held his Sword of Darkness high, ready to strike. Jason fumbled with his morpher as he quickly morphed, just in time to take a blow from Tommy's sword. Jason stood up as the two began to battle again. Jason landed a few attacks but Tommy had him again with his sword and Jason went rolling along the ground.

Jason stood up and took out his Blade Blaster. He aimed it at Tommy and fired just as Tommy began to play a tune on his dagger. His shield glowed with a gold aura as the blasts from Jason bounced off Tommy and crashed into Jason, knocking him to the ground. Jason stood up again realizing how pathetic that attempt actually was.

Tommy came on the attack again as Jason tried to defend. Jason tried to fight back but Tommy was just to skilled with his sword. Jason again found himself on the ground as Tommy shouted, "And now Red Ranger, it is time for me to destroy you! I must be victorious for my queen!"

With that, Tommy stabbed his Sword of Darkness into the ground as smoke travelled along the ground and exploded against Jason. Jason fell yet again and stabbed his sword into the ground and pushed himself up. He didn't want to hurt Tommy, he just wanted to save him.

Jason noticed Tommy running at him with his sword held high. Jason had an idea. He made his own sword turn bright red as before, and hurled it at Tommy's hand. The force was so hard that Tommy spun around as he dropped his sword. Without the sword in his hand, Jason attacked Tommy, striking him with his sword as he fell to the ground.

Jason turned to the evil Sword of Darkness and took out his Blade Blaster and fired at the sword. "Its all over Tommy!" Jason shouted as he watched the sword melt away. Tommy laid where he was as he demorphed and a dark green erupted from his body.

The other rangers moved closer as this moment had finally come. Jason demorphed and hurried to Tommy. "Are you ok Tommy?"

Tommy pushed himself up slowly, "My head is spinning..."

Jason grabbed Tommy by the arm and slowly helped him up, "Your gonna be ok, your no longer under Rita's spell."

Tommy felt terrible. The destructionhe had caused, the hardships he had put these heros through. How he had nearly killed Jason in the Dark Demension. "What have I done?" Tommy asked desperatly.

"What you did, you did under Rita's influence. You own the power now. You are the Green Ranger. Fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita," Jason told him.

He looked at Jason as if he was stupid, "After everything that had happened?"

The other rangers gathered around as Jason looked at him and nearly begged, "Tommy, we need you. Its where you belong."

All the other rangers nodded in agreement. "Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked as he held out his hand.

Even after everything he had done, he felt welcomed by this team of brave heros. He shook Jason's hand and nodded saying, "You got it."

Everyone else exchanged hand shakes and hugs with Tommy as they welcomed their new teammate. Billy said, "We should get back to the Command Center and see if Alpha found Zordon yet."

Jason nodded as Tommy hung his head. He knew it would be a while before everything he had broken was restored. Jason pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Alpha, I need you to teleport six of us."

Alpha spoke, "Six?"

"Ill explain when we get there," Jason said.

A few moments later and everyone vanished and reappeared at the Command Center. Zack said, "Alpha, have you found Zordon yet?"

"No, I haven't had any luck. The computer has gone over every last sector but no luck," Alpha said sadly.

Tommy walked forward and said, "Let me try."

Tommy pushed the buttons that indicated where he had sent Zordon. In a few moments, Zordon reappeared in his tube. "Rangers!"

Everyone shouted with excitement, "Zordon!"

"I can't believe your back!" Kim exclaimed.

"We all missed you!" Trini said.

"Affirmative!" Billy said agreeing.

Zack said, "It got kind of lonely without you."

Jason said, "But we managed. It was very difficult but we won."

Zordon spoke, "I am grateful for you all, and you Alpha, for bringing me back."

"I didn't Zordon." Alpha said.

Zordon was confused, "Then who?"

The rangers stepped to the side as Tommy found himself before the being he had sent away. "Tommy, I can't thank you enough."

Tommy just nodded and said, "I am sorry for what I did."

Zordon looked at him and said, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Rita had control of you. But now that terrible time is over and now I would like to offer you..."

Jason cut Zordon off saying, "I beat you to it."

Zordon nodded and said, "Then let me welcome you Tommy. The newest member of the power team."

Tommy looked up at Zordon and then at his new friends and said, "I just hope I can be of some kind of use."

Kimberly looked up at him saying, "You will and you know it!"

Even with her looking him in the eyes, it still wasn't enough to rid him of the guilt he felt for what he had done. "I'm just sorry for what I did. I can't say it enough. I just hope that one day, I can look back and know that I have attoned for what I have done. That all my good makes up for the evil I have done."

Jason looked at his new friend and said, "Tommy, I have no doubt that you will. In fact, I think your going to go on and be just as good as the rest of us, if not better."

The other rangers all nodded as Tommy smiled. Hearing that from the leader of the Power Rangers made Tommy feel a little better. This was his family now and he would protect his family, regardless of what it cost him.

At that moment, the alarm went off through out the Command Center as Alpha shouted, "Ay yi yi yi yi! Rita has already sent down another monster!"

Tommy was ready for this. His first chance to make up for everything. Jason looked up at Zordon and said, "All we have to use is the Dragonzord right now. The Megazord was destroyed."

Tommy again felt terrible. As outmatched as they had been, the rangers had fought so hard with their Megazord. Another thing Tommy would have to attone for. Zordon spoke, "A very unfortunate loss, however, Alpha and I have been prepared for this time when the zords would be overtaken."

Alpha pressed a few buttons and said, "There is enough of the old zords, as damaged as they are."

"For what?" Kimberly asked.

"Why for the Thunder Zords of course," Alpha said to her.

Jason felt good that they had new zords waiting. He turned to his team and said, "Are we all ready?"

He put his hand out as the other rangers put their hands on his. Tommy reluctantly did the same as they all jumped into the air and shouted, "Power Rangers!"

Zordon watched his team of brave teenagers and said, "Let the power protect you."

With that, Jason shouted, "Its morphin' time!"

The End


End file.
